


when it drops, you're gonna feel it

by Mythologiae



Series: scared is the best way to be horny [3]
Category: BlazBlue, Guilty Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood, Breathplay, Choking, Crossover, Dom/sub, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Switching, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: the moonlight watching all over you; I have got my mouth open wideI know you've come to take my toys away
Relationships: Hazama Honoka/I-No (Guilty Gear), Hazama Honoka/I-No (Guilty Gear)/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo, I-No (Guilty Gear)/Yuuki Terumi | Susanoo
Series: scared is the best way to be horny [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day three: sensory deprivation | temperature play | edgeplay | knife play  
> (with some bonus light bondage)

  
  
Every now and again, I-no's actions get her into a situation she will later come to regret. Just this once though, she thinks that no matter how this turns out in the end, it will still be thoroughly worth it.   
  
Provided, of course, that this isn't another fake-out.  
  
Turning her head, she presses her cheek to her shoulder, attempting to loosen her blindfold and catch a peek of what's going on around her. Slender, cool fingers tug it firmly back into place, and make sure to tighten it just a bit further in warning after the fact. Her head tries to tilt into the touch, fleeting as it may be, but it's pulled away before she can, leaving her listening for his next approach. Hazama, however, is almost frustratingly silent, slinking around her stealthy as can be, nary a sound to give away his position. Twisting her wrists in their binds, her back jerks into an arch as she feels cold steel drag up along her spine, making her inhale sharply and turn her head to try and follow the direction she thinks the touch came from. A near-whisper of a sibilant laugh sounds in the direction opposite where her head was turned, and she changes the direction she's facing in time to have the tip of the knife pressed into the underside of her chin. A shiver races down her spine, ice-cold and instantaneous, but she leans into the press until she feels the blood well from a point on her skin. A sharp intake of breath follows, and she grins, cocking her head.  
  
"Did you think I was gonna shy away from a little pain?"  
  
"I suppose," he begins, pulling the knife away and replacing it with his finger, wiping the blood away carefully, "that I should have known better, hmm?"  
  
Her only reply is a smirk, wide and cheeky, and a half-shrug with only one shoulder rising. In response, Hazama's presence becomes impossible to track once again, though she does hear the faint rustle of something moving inside of a container. When the blade returns again, it's ice-cold against her inner thigh, dragging hard enough to sting, but too light to draw blood. A shiver wracks her again, setting her skin trembling beneath the precise sensation-- one that leaves her wanting as he pulls away again. Once more comes that sound, and this time the knife slides along the curve of her ribs, tracing a slow path along the arch of bone beneath her skin. The trembling of her breath makes it difficult and for just a moment the knife presses too deep, leaves a thin, stinging mark that wells red and aches with the chill until a long, _hot_ tongue makes contact, lapping the welling blood and pressing against the skin for a moment just this side of too long. The flat of the blade follows, and the cold makes her give a little gasp, startled by just how cold the metal really is. It glides down along her ribs, follows the dip of her waist inward and slides under her panties, all the while leaving a trail of steel-chilled skin in its wake. It pares through the fabric without issue, and gravity pulls the fabric down to hang at the seam of one thigh, leaving her exposed.  
  
Then, the blade pulls away, and she's left _wondering_.  
  
That same odd sound comes again, only this time she's heard it enough times to recognize it: ice, against the inside of a container— likely as the knife is pressed in and out or (far more likely) exchanged for an identical one. Hot breath meets the side of her neck as Hazama's nose nuzzles in just beneath her ear, intently silent. A faint click against teeth, and then his tongue slides out, tracing the tendon in her neck, ice looped around it to be dragged across her skin at his leisure. They aren't lingering touches- the medium won't allow it. But in the time he has before it melts, his tongue catches the edge of her collarbone, the underside of her breast, the dip of her bellybutton. A single, languid flick teases at her lower belly, but only leaves a bead of cold water to chart its path downward, agonizingly slow. If she can feel herself getting wet, she doesn't say it, instead going tensely, impossibly still as she tries to locate him again.   
  
"What the _fuck_ ," she breathes eventually, labored and indignant, knees spreading wider in invitation, "you're just gonna make me wait?"  
  
"I'm going to do exactly as I please," comes the idle reply, and she can imagine that mocking upturn to his mouth as he does so, "that _was_ our agreement, Miss I-no. Are you backing out?"  
  
It's an easy out, but it's also a challenge. She knows it, he knows it. She's given him free reign to do what he wants, but it doesn't mean she's not going to _complain_ if she doesn't get what she wants. So in her infinite (lack of) wisdom, I-no scoffs, lifts her chin, and gives what it meant to be an impassive shrug. The slickness catching the light between her legs, of course, makes it much less believable than she realizes.   
  
"Hell no. I'm just making sure you're not either. After all, weren't you supposed to fuck me—?"  
  
Her words cut off as she feels the sudden, harsh press of the flat of the knife against her soaked cunt, making her realize how wet she really is while also making her shake, a momentary, visceral fear of the knife turning shooting through her.   
  
"I could, if you like," Hazama replies conversationally, sliding the knife forward until the tip is pressed against her clit, a momentary and somewhat exhilarating sensation. "Though... the handle on this thing is leather, you know? I'd hate to ruin it." He makes a pensive noise, tapping at her pussy lightly with the flat of the blade again, before offering: "But perhaps if you let me continue...?"  
  
She tries to swallow, only to find her mouth suddenly dry, and works her tongue until it feels less like the Sahara, brow furrowed beneath her blindfold. It's a bad idea to let him keep going, she knows, but she's come too far now to stop before getting what she wants. So she curls her fingers into her palms, straightens her spine, and tenses her thighs, all the while pretending her heartbeat isn't practically pounding in her ears and between her legs at the idea of him doing _more_ with those knives, that tongue.   
  
"Alright," she agrees, trying hard not to sound as needy as she feels, "let's see where you're going with this."  
  
A breathy, pitched exhale is his only response, but suddenly the chill down her spine has a lot less to do with _anticipation_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haz and I-no are fucking nuts, please don't take cues from their 'relationship' kids-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four-- spanking | spit-roasting

  
  
"What in the _actual goddamn **fuck**_ -?"  
  
Lifting his head from the trembling thigh he'd been gliding his tongue along, Hazama cracks the ice cube in his mouth between his teeth and grins, bright and nonplussed. His cheek remains pressed to the soft skin, fingertips stroking along a pale red line and earning a trembling noise from the woman it belongs to. Hazama ignores it, and looks from Terumi to the clock on the bedside table, brows shooting up in rather convincing (and probably fake) surprise.   
  
"Ah, sorry! I guess I got a little carried away and forgot to consider the time...!"  
  
"Fuck the time," Terumi sneers, shouldering the door closed behind him and striding forward to inspect Hazama's handiwork. "What the fuck happened to _this_ train wreck?"  
  
"Oh, that? Miss I-no was just letting me try a few things out," Hazama hums with all the glee of someone getting to break in a new toy. "It's been _very_ enlightening."  
  
From her place on the mattress, I-no wriggles her shoulders, turns her head toward Terumi's voice and hisses out a labored but heartfelt: "Fuck. _You_ ," and without missing a beat, Hazama snaps his fingers and declares, delightedly: "Now _there's_ an idea...!"   
  
Two things happen at once then. The first is that Terumi stares at him, unimpressed, and jams his hands even deeper into his pockets, shifting weight indicating that he's contemplating simply turning around and leaving. The second is that I-no's head turns toward the sound of his voice and snaps out an immediate and impassioned:   
  
"And fuck _you_ too!"  
  
"Well, that was the plan," Hazama agrees, entirely too calm, watching the outburst catch Terumi's interest. "But I figure, since you were so _kind_ as to let me have my way for so long, I should at least make certain you enjoy yourself, hmm?"  
  
"What about you don't go volunteering other people's dicks like goddamn treats, asshole," Terumi sneers, still poised to depart, and Hazama shrugs as he stands, running his fingers up along I-no's thighs to her hips. That touch alone makes her give an uncharacteristic whimper, arching as best she can into the touch. Terumi's eyes focus immediately, predaceously, on her prone figure, taking in the heavy breathing, slack jaw and trembling thighs before coming to rest on the fact that she's very nearly dripping onto his and Hazama's sheets. "Though I gotta say, I'm impressed how you managed to get her to fucking _behave_." The word is punctuated by a slap to the thigh that makes I-no draw in a sharp, high breath, and Terumi arches a single brow. "How many did it fuckin' take ya?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh," Hazama laughs a little, actually rubbing a the back of his neck in perfectly-feigned sheepishness. "She hasn't yet."  
  
"No shit?" A laugh then, in realization, and he presses a hand into the sheets beside one of her hips, his weight rocking her slightly in his direction. "Awww, don't tell me I interrupted you getting to the good part, Leather Club. Is that why you're so mad?"   
  
"Terumi, I will _literally_ snap off your cock next time you bring it anywhere near me if you don't shut the _fuck up_ -!"  
  
"That right?" He sneers while motioning to Hazama, who obliges without needing to actually be told anything, reaching beneath the brunette and turning her over onto her stomach. Terumi's hand had been at his belt the instant she made the threat, but to his surprise, he sees Hazama's coming undone as he tugs her closer to the edge of the bed, one knee bracing beside her own. "Let's see if you've got the fucking nerve," he says as Hazama tugs at her bound hands, bringing her up off the mattress and closer to level with Terumi's crotch as he slinks forward into place, "you goddamn _cockslut_."  
  
"Hazama, don't you _dare_ -!" I-no warns, tossing what would be a hell of a glare over her shoulder if she weren't blindfolded. Hazama only rubs the outside of her thigh gently in response, impassive and detached as he observes.   
  
"Don't worry," he reassures, "I won't let him do anything that violates our agreement."   
  
" _Hazama_ -!"  
  
" _Let_ me? Oh that's fucking _rich_...!" Terumi's laugh is high and loud, and he grips her chin between two fingers, forcing her mouth open as the other pushes a thumb under the blindfold. "Like he could really _stop_ me."   
  
I-no's bright, sharp stare bores into him as his cock prods at the gap between her teeth but no further, and Terumi looks over her head at Hazama, motioning at her lazily.   
  
"Come _on_ , already. Unlike you, I'm not planning on spending all fucking night on this."  
  
"No sense of buildup," Hazama sighs sadly, the hand not gripping the ties around I-no's wrists brushing a bit of her wetness upward, teasing against her ass idly. Her brows twitch at that, and Terumi grins, more so when Hazama's thumb begins to work its way inside, making I-no's lashes flutter shut, jaw going slack once again with a bracing exhale. Pinching her nose, Terumi waits for the inevitable gasp for air and, when it comes, shoves his cock right in, watching her expression twitch into anger once again. There's something so incredibly vindicating about that glare from beneath her mussed bangs and the partly in-place blindfold that makes this all the more satisfying, her anger washing over him hot and intense. Just as she looks about prepared to make good on her threat and snap her jaws shut around his length, Hazama's cock presses into her in one smooth motion, thumb hooking slightly in her ass.   
  
Not only does her jaw fall open, but she seems to lose all tension in her body, going half-limp and heavy in Hazama's grip as her thighs threaten to give out. With her mouth around him, Terumi is treated to the sight of a flush rising into prominence along her cheeks as her eyes roll up, her tongue jerking along the underside of his cock as she gives a long, low, _satisfied_ moan. Her head tilts, lashes fanning over her cheeks as she swallows hard around him, a little whine trying to escape her strained throat. Behind her, Hazama's brows are the ones shooting up this time, feeling her twitch and convulse around his cock and his finger as he settles inside her, feeling her push back against him. He mistakenly takes that as a cue to move, and when I-no realizes why he's pulling out, she attempts to give a sound of warning-- only to have Terumi put a finger to his lips, winking with a cruel smile in place, and shove himself a little harder against her mouth to keep her oxygen-deprived a moment longer. Languid as Hazama's pace is, it's still enough to make her arch and tremble, brows furrowing in what would pass for distress if it weren't for the way she's trying to squirm her way _into_ his thrusts.   
  
"Ho-ly shit," Terumi laughs, leaving her blindfold askew to get a grip with more purchase at the back of her head, keeping her in place as his hips slide back. "Haz I think your dick broke her motor control."  
  
"I'm not sure that's possible but," the finger in her ass twists a little, in time with his hips slapping against hers, and he gives a curious giggle as he feels her react, "it's an interesting turn of events."  
  
I-no's mouth widens a bit, head jerking as if she means to move back and yell, only to have Terumi's hand keep her firmly in place, and his hips surge forward to fill her throat once more. She chokes slightly at the suddenness of it, once more glaring up at him through glossy eyes and messy strands of misplaced dark hair. Her visceral displeasure is delightful, but not so much as the way it falters with every one of Hazama's thrusts into her overwrought pussy. Her glaring eyes squint, one eye twitching a bit as she comes again, and Terumi laughs and begins a leisurely back and forth tempo to match Hazama's, pressing her back into his thrusts when he pulls out with only his grip on her hair. Hazama, seeing that Terumi has I-no's balance literally well in-hand, slides his hands from her wrists and down her spine, leaning over her to nuzzle against her ear once more.   
  
"Here I thought you'd be enjoying this more," he says, reproachful and soft, his hand at her hip. "It's awfully ungrateful of you, you know. Especially after all my hard work." He exchanges a sly look with Terumi, whose grip on her loosens, pulling out of her mouth in order to let her catch her breath. What happens instead is that she immediately inhales, turning her head to let her ferocious gaze burn into him instead and, despite the spit dripping down her chin and the tears glossing her eyes, snarls:   
  
" _Ungrateful_!? Untie me and I'll show your scrawny ass _ungrateful_ you motherfuc-!"   
  
Hazama's hand comes down on her ass, sharp and swift, and I-no gives a short, loud shriek of surprise, staring at him incredulously. Unfortunately, her pussy only tightens around him and, with the twist of his thumb, gives a sudden convulsion and the heat in her stare becomes more comical than mildly concerning. Brows twitching, she swings her head back around to Terumi, not faltering in the face of his obvious amusement and instead making as if to rail against him as well. Instead, Hazama resumes his thrusts with another smack to her ass for good measure, and I-no cries out, breathy and shuddering, and Terumi once more takes full advantage. With his cock down her throat, her nose pressed against his belly and her eyes glaring daggers at him, he rubs his fingertips against the back of her head, giving her a smile sharp as shattered glass.   
  
"Bitch all you want," he says, resuming his tempo as Hazama speeds up his own, the sound of his hand landing another sharp blow highlighted in the moment between words, "but you can't fool anyone who's seen you get dicked down, _Lady_. Especially not me." He bends down closer to sneer at her, grin spread wide, mocking. "So how about you lighten the fuck up? We're all having _fun_ here, right?" And, as if to prove his point, Hazama curls over her once again, sliding a hand between her thighs after another smack and rubbing at her clit with sudden, unbidden ferocity while sinking his teeth into her shoulder. Whatever she might have tried to do to dispute it was lost to the way her vision went white in that moment, the evening's aches and denials culminating in a frenetic, white-hot instant of breathless, mind-numbing pleasure. In the few instants before they realize she's lost consciousness, the two of them resume moving, chasing even a fraction of the same sensation she's so obviously descended into.  
  
They don't slow even as they realize though, and I-no's awareness returns to the sight of Terumi pulling out of her mouth and coming over her cheeks, her nose, before realizing she's back and pushing into her mouth to leave the last few, plentiful spurts on her still-hanging tongue. Hazama, meanwhile, gives her ass one last, firm slap as his cock hilts inside her, filling her still-convulsing cunt without reservation. I-no twitches as she feels it, but still isn't in a fit state to move— which proves unfortunate, as the instant he finishes, Terumi loosens his grip on her and lets her drop nose-first into the sheets. Hazama, at least, unties her hands before pulling out, watching in something like fascination as his cum drips from her even as her legs tremble and lower her to the mattress as slowly as they can.   
  
"Hey bitch, you ready for cleanup?" Terumi asks, nudging her with his knee, hand on his still-messy cock. Hazama laughs softly, fingers sliding up the back of I-no's thigh and delving into her pussy, enjoying the sound it makes, the twitches she gives, as he works his cum back inside her, humming idly.   
  
"I don't think she's going to be ready for much for a while," he says, conversationally, only to sputter as one of I-no's hands lashes out, twisting into his shirt and hauling him down. Gleaming green eyes meet his slit-eyed stare, menace leaking from her like electricity.   
  
"Oh," she murmurs, voice raspy and low, threat lacing every syllable, "I think you'd be surprised what I'm ready for." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no they're all assholes, I'm telling y'all this ain't it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five: sadism/masochism

  
  
Wisely, Terumi is gone before I-no's other hand can reach him. In the span between his sudden disappearance and realizing that I-no's still trembling despite her intensity, Hazama finds himself on his side, arms behind his back and bound from wrists to nearly his elbows. I-no rolls him onto his back, looming over him, and plants a hand into the mattress over his shoulder as she leans forward. Though his expression is nonplussed, Hazama leans away from her, brow furrowing, and tilts his head toward the once-more closed door. It was just like Terumi to leave him to deal with things like this, he thought with an internal sigh, and then rolled his head back toward the looming figure of the brunette above him, smiling once again. Scarlet-smudged lips curl into a saccharine approximation of one in return, the hand not braced beside him brushing too-gentle fingers along his cheekbone.   
  
"You did pretty well for the most part," she hums, lulling and soft, nails halting along his jawline, sliding down to his chin to tip his face up to hers. "Though I think you _may_ have overextended your reach there, at the end." Head lowering, her nose trails up against his throat, bringing her lips close to his ear. "But now, Snakebite," a little nuzzle, jaws widening as her mouth slips over his neck, stopping at the slope to his shoulder. "Now it's time for me to lead by example, hmm?"   
  
Hazama, expression slowly slipping from confused to concerned, realizes what's happening only when, rather than the ache of her teeth sinking into his skin, he's met with the soft press of her lips, the slow glide of her tongue. He goes stiff for a moment, but her mouth persists, a gentle, steady path until she reaches his pulse, where she sucks hard enough to bruise- though it's gone before it can even fully form. That first sting of pain, coupled with the gentle press of her lips and his hampered mobiliy, immediately begin to make him go lax beneath her. Nails drag across his skin as she undoes his shirt, moving it out of the way as she sits up, using her other hand to finally push the blindfold from the sweaty tangle of her hair. Sifting the strands through her fingers, she runs her nails over him, varying the pressure against his skin as he watches, wondering what she's planning.   
  
His cock, still hanging out of his undone pants, stirs as she slides her hand toward the hole in his chest.   
  
They only skim the edges as her mouth descends against his, pressing kisses where she pleases, the drag of her teeth a subtle, off-putting sensation in between. Her lips never quite properly meet his, catching the corners, teasing his lower lip, but they are almost omnipresent, never in one place for too long. All the while, her nails continue to roam across his skin until very suddenly all he can feel is her curling her fingers tight around his cock and _digging them in_. The previously half-flaccid length almost leaps to life at the sensation, which draws a short, brief gasp from Hazama as his unknowable gaze locks on to her face. The woman above him looks down at him sweetly, dark eyes and darker lashes sweeping over them as they stare him down, lips slightly parted, corners tilted up ever-so-slightly. The sting dissipates, her hand working over him now, still half-slick and sticky with her juices and the remnants of his own, and his brow furrows, the sensation nice enough but not what he wants. He squirms to push himself up on his forearms despite how they're tied behind him, and the ache in his straining shoulders makes him stir in her grasp. Even so, that expression doesn't change much, save for the curious tilt of her head, encouraging him to speak.   
  
"I... thought you'd be angry...?"  
  
"Oh, I am," she hums, and her hand at his chest traces the jagged-porcelain edge of the hole there, a soft, meandering gesture. "But I know if I just get violent as usual, you'll enjoy yourself too much. So I'm taking a page out of your playbook, for your own edification, sweetheart." She leans down, brushing aside the linen of his shirt with a turn of her wrist, moving her fingers aside, and gently runs her teeth along the ripped and raw edge of him, tongue coiling out from between them, hot and overindulgent. "I'm going to make you hurt so, _so_ sweetly," her cheek brushes against his chest, kaleidoscope eyes locked on him from beneath the flutter of her lashes. "That you'll beg for mercy."   
  
Hazama swallows hard, her demeanor and words coiling around him like serpents, smooth and sinuous, and knows she means it.   
  
"Is it too early to start?" He asks coyly, almost hesitantly, and I-no responds by squeezing his cock like a vice between her fingers and plunging her hand into the hole in his chest.   
  
"Oh, it's never too early to beg," she assures, rocking her hips forward against the base of his length, the sound of her still-dripping cunt loud as it rocks and grinds against his equally-messy flesh. "It just won't work."   
  
He swallows again, lightheaded despite himself, and sinks backward as she leans forward over him, her delicate, slender fingertips pressing against him from the _inside_. And as he lets his head fall back, lets the whimper crawl up from his throat where it had been hiding, eagerly anticipating, he sees that sweet smile widen like a knife wound, harsh and red and cruel. And the worst part is that her fingers unfurl from his cock, leaving it to rest against her pussy, to tap against the smooth plane of her belly when she shifts just so, and utterly ignoring the pressure that had been building inside him. Instead that hand brushes over his cheek, thumb pressing briefly into his mouth, fingers pushing his hair away from his face.   
  
I-no leans in, pressing a careful, chaste kiss to his lips as her fingers wrap around his throat, and Hazama's eyes slit open to gaze up at her, hazy and entranced as she cuts off his air and coils her fingers around his heart.  
  
Recognizing the change for what it is, her eyes gleam with delight as that vicious smile splits her face once more, a laugh working its way into the air between them, soft and vicious in the way only _she_ can be. He relishes it for what it is and for what it means as she slides her hips forward, bearing him down against the bed. His legs spread instinctively, hips jutting up to try and rut against her core, but he's denied as she moves to her knees, sliding her hand along his neck and tilting his chin up. Instantly he goes still, knowing better than to test her patience, and is rewarded with the faintest squeeze of her fingers around his neck. His own smile is on his lips now, unnaturally wide, the gold of his eyes gleaming as he arches just enough to push his neck, his chest, further into her hands.   
  
"There's my boy," I-no purrs, twisting her hand within him and pressing her nails a fraction deeper into the side of his neck. "Are you ready, Snakebite?"  
  
He doesn't respond- can't, because of the way her hand is pressing on his windpipe- but he nods, quick and eager, and earns another one of those soft, private laughs as she drags her tongue up from his jaw to his lips.   
  
"Good. You're going to have a long night, but if you're good, I'll consider leniency." She won't, and they both know it. "For now though..." Her hips descend onto his twitching cock as if guided by unholy providence, but the first inch or so is all she allows. He works his tongue in his mouth, wanting to say something but finding himself too caught up in what she's doing to manage. Instead he only looks at her and sinks under the weight of her stare as she pulls her hand back to trace against the edges of the hole in his chest once again. "You'll have to earn your relief by the centimeter."  
  
He realizes then she doesn't mean just his cock, and feels something in him shudder at the thought. I-no doesn't 'forgive' easily, if at all. He really is going to be here all night while she makes him suffer.   
  
And she laughs as she feels him twitch and shudder as precum begins to stream from him in anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haz & i-no are switch af with each other don't question it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Blood | Angry Sex

  
He'd seen it coming, but somehow he was still surprised she had the energy, never mind the fucking _balls_ , to come find him. From the look in her eyes as she spear-tackles him, Hazama had probably had a rough time after he left- and the shithead had probably enjoyed every second too. He, on the other hand, finds no pleasure in his back scraping the asphalt, the heavy-handed kiss of almost delicate knuckles against his jaw. It's less a fight than a brawl- thrown elbows, teeth against skin, hands around necks, _et al_. Ending up on top is the only victory he plans to give her, snarling up at her through a split lip and bruised cheek. She snarls back, shin against his ribs, hands digging into his knees and slams her forehead against his. Ears ringing and eyes blurring, his glare never falters, shimmering points of gold bright in the shadow of his hood.  
  
She yanks it down and Ouroboros lashes out to pin her arms, trip her up, _anything_ to get her the fuck off of him. Thin, gleaming wires intercept, lashing the construct to the ground and restricting him as well in the process. The witch descends upon him, face shadowed, open mouth latching to his neck, and he growls louder, wanting nothing more than to feel her teeth crack against his fist.  
  
"You're lucky." A sigh against his throat, tongue slithering toward his pulse. "I didn't feel like stopping to grab a strap-on."  
  
The thought alone sets him snarling again, teeth clicking millimeters from her ear. Low, musical laughter answers, fingers digging into his thighs, spreading them wide. Strings follow, thin wire coiling around him with decidedly nefarious intent. They keep his thighs apart as her hands relocate, getting his clothes out of her way. He doesn't react to her touch, unimpressed by whatever it is about her that sets Hazama slavering to be her toy. Power shifts through him, coiling low in his gut, electrifying his limbs and he remembers what it is. Back arched, he bites back a noise, unwilling to give her the satisfaction of his pain- or his pleasure. His body has no such qualms, jerking against her fingers and springing to life as she strokes a delicate arpeggio along the underside of his cock. He squirms- both in spite and because of the pleasure she's inciting, but still stares her down all the same.  
  
For someone usually so talkative, he says nothing.  
  
"Come on, Yuki," she coos, sliding her leg off his chest, if only so she can straddle him, hips poised over his length, "it's not like you to give in like this."  
  
He waits until she's descending, heat radiating from her in waves- then he rips himself out of the restraints, slamming her onto her back and wrapping his hands around her neck. She laughs as she arches into it, sucker-punching him in the kidney, a leg hooking around his thigh to throw off his balance. They roll and she lands on top again, grinding down against his cock, pressing it against his stomach and making his breath catch. It doesn't stop him from the knee he tosses into her lower back, or the hand he sinks into her hair, wrenching her head to the side and tossing her into the ground beside him with a roar. She grunts, winded, but catches his fist as it tries to come down against her cheek. Twisting his wrist to the side, she uses her other hand to yank him down, but this time he's the one who brings his forehead down against hers, twice, with all the force he can muster.  
  
She's still laughing as she wraps her thighs around him and drags herself up to dig her elbow into the meat of his shoulder, blood dripping from her nose and onto her lips.  
  
He slams her into the ground rather than let her go, hearing her gasp as he knocks the breath from her lungs. Her thighs tighten around him, and he can feel their minute jerk against his body, almost but not quite unwilling. If nothing else, what a slut for pain she is takes some of the fun out of kicking her ass, but he's not about to pretend he doesn't want to keep doing it, just to see how much she can take.  
  
Almost as soon as the thought strikes, he's on her, pushing her hands down to either side of her head, sharp teeth bared in a leer.  
  
"Alright bitch," he snarls, pressing one thigh to the ground with a knee and digging it into the soft meat of it, watching her breath pick up and pupils dilate despite the way she winces. "You wanna hurt? I can make you _hurt_."  
  
For a moment she looks up at him, wide-eyed and almost unseeing, blood from her nose beginning to slip sideways down her cheek. Then she smiles, slowly, sweetly, and rocks her head to the side, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"You promise~?"  
  
Blind fury surges through him, his hand closing around her neck before he has a chance to second-guess it. Snarling, near-feral with rage, he slams her thighs apart, barely taking the time to rip her panties aside as his cock, still only half-hard, shoves into her. If he can say nothing else about her, it's that he can't deny she's got a nice cunt. A couple degrees higher than the average, and almost unbearably tight despite how often Hazama's had her on his dick lately. His vessel may be too soft on her in a lot of ways, but Terumi made sure that cock was nothing to toy with. In the split second before he starts thrusting, cock stiffening at the sound of her fighting for air, he forgets just who he's dealing with... as well as the fact that he didn't leave her alone in her anger. In the next, as he's suddenly bound and spread by Ouroboros, still balls-deep inside her, he remembers. Pressing his knees toward his shoulders, she twitches a finger and his hand tightens around her neck, making her flush as she bounces atop him. The chains around his legs tighten, spreading him further, and one of Hazama's knives flashes into view.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?"  
  
"How fucking long did you rack your brain for that one, shithead?"  
  
"My brain was a little preoccupied with more than one-liners," Hazama sighs, seemingly disappointed. His arms appear around the witch, hands sliding toward her spread thighs and drawing thin red lines along the inside of one with the tip of his knife. The blade slips along her skin and into his, digging in a little harder while a single, thin string coils around the base of his cock.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ no," he snarls, bucking up to try and throw her off. All he succeeds in doing is fucking up into that tight, welcoming heat and making his length throb with the sensation. "Like hell the two of you are gonna-!"  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to provide support," Hazama trills, sliding his knife into her hand now that they must feel he's secured. "I have no intention of taking advantage of you, Terumi-san."  
  
He says it, and Terumi believes him- not because it's Hazama, but because he can feel something shifting against his length from the inside, as I-no laughs then hisses as Hazama finishes sliding himself home inside her ass. The knife in I-no's hand glints as she twirls it between her fingers, and she beams down at him as she undoes his vest, his shirt. The point of the blade drags along his sternum, and though he's more for causing pain than receiving it, against every other sensation he's feeling, it's somehow intensified. Hazama's fingers roll over I-no's clit and she jerks, digging the knife in deeper than she probably meant to. The blood wells, slow and sluggish, and her eyes sharpen as she leans down to dig her thumb in while the other takes the knife elsewhere.  
  
Hazama's hips strike hers, an unsubtle reminder to move, and she does, picking up what can only be described as a punishing pace. Terumi snarls, cock twitching heavily toward her stomach, resulting in a gasp and a shudder- as well as an almost violent increase in speed. Hazama gives a sigh of a laugh against her neck where his chin rests placidly despite both of their motions. The ease, the casual proof of synchronicity brought about by their time together, is disgusting. Part of him refuses to believe Hazama's let himself get caught up like that, but the part of him that demanded a little more independence knows better. It isn't a matter of impulse, of enticement, but decision. Hazama's free will has always been a point of contention, and the witch is a convenient avenue for him to push the envelope. It's almost enough to make the lack of the puppet's understanding over his attachment to her that much funnier.  
  
Not funny enough for Terumi to forgive this though. Not even close.  
  
"Hey now, I'm gonna get jealous if you keep glaring at _him_ like that," I-no hums, but it's obvious she's amused more than anything. Hazama's laugh sounds against her throat again, and he tugs at the string around Terumi's cock, tugging it up against her clit and working it against her. "Aren't you supposed to be pissed at _me_?"  
  
"I'm _multitasking_ ," Terumi sneers in return, watching her turn her head to nudge at Hazama's, bucking up again just to ruin the kiss she tries to drag against his mouth. "Trust me, I don't hate your brain-dead, cock-addled self any less than usual. Actually, watching you two be this disgusting is bringing the loathing up a few notches. Kinda hoping your slutty bullshit isn't contagious."  
  
Hazama stops moving then, one eye slitting partly open to stare down at him, and I-no hums thoughtfully, leaning back against him a bit. Terumi realizes what she's up to only a split second before she does it, teeth bared as she slides a blood-slick finger into his ass. She doesn't move to fuck him with it, just presses it into him with disturbing accuracy. The string around his cock goes slack as soon as she does, her hips pressing frantically down against his as the suddenness of it all drags the orgasm clawing from him amidst his startled swearing. But she doesn't stop, one of Hazama's hands coming up to her mouth and coming away spit-coated after she spends a few long, aching moments moaning around them greedily. Her hand pulls out, and Hazama's takes its place, the press of his fingers against Terumi's prostate as relentless as I-no's pace atop him. As soon as he'd cum the first time, the string had tightened around his length again, keeping him from going soft, and now the drag of I-no's cunt around him is torturous, making him twitch and convulse beneath her as he tries valiantly to buck her off.  
  
The only thing he succeeds in doing is making her gasp in delight every time he buries himself deeper into her, until he's no longer sure she cares if he's trying to resist or not. Hazama's still watching him though, gaze sharp despite being obscured, and Terumi knows if he tries anything, he'll strike without hesitation. He keeps trying to find a way to escape, but it gets harder with every press of Hazama's long fingers, every squeeze of I-no's insides, every drag of the blade against his skin that makes her groan and squeeze tighter still around him.  
  
Then suddenly, she's toppling forward, arms caught between them as she tries to keep from knocking her head against his.  
  
The familiar slither of Ouroboros slithering around flesh sounds, and he barks out a laugh as he realizes what's happening while I-no squirms to try and get free. Hazama's face settles against her neck again, and she goes perfectly still as his teeth press to her throat. There's the sound of fabric shifting behind her, and then he feels her tense as he feels the press of Hazama's length against his. His laugh is high and breathless as he feels something slick spread along both of them, while the look on I-no's face wars between irritated and (to his disgust) _eager_.  
  
"Hazama, what the _fuck_ -?" She tries to hide it with apparent displeasure, voice hitching along a whine on the last word, and Terumi snorts, watching her even as he addresses Hazama.  
  
"You really _were_ busy, huh you little bitch?"  
  
He vaguely sees Hazama's languid shrug, his hands busy with his length and- oh, that's a plug isn't it? He feels I-no's jerk when it's inserted, craning his neck for a better look at his face when he feels it begin to _vibrate_. Hazama's cock works itself into her with slow, careful thrusts, pressing hotly against Terumi's until his hips settle fully against her ass. He sighs when he's there, and then the vibrator's sound becomes audibly more intense as, without much pause, he begins thrusting into her. He leans over her as his fingers curl against her hip, and Terumi feels his knuckles against his own hip as he does so. He angles her a bit, shoving her further down on Terumi's length, making every drag of his own against him that much more evident. I-no's already twitching, her eyes glassy, when Hazama's hand slides down between her thighs and teases at her clit with idle, playful flicks.  
  
"Well then, I-no-chan," he hums, mouth spreading into a broad smile as she snarls out a garbled version of his name, "let's see how much of your lessons have stuck, shall we?"  
  
Terumi feels her tense, tightening around them both almost painfully, but he can't bring himself to laugh when Hazama's open eyes are staring down at both of them when he says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on god i hate these three assholes so much but know that while haz pushes buttons, he knows if he tried shit he didn't basically know i-no wanted he'd get straight up murdered


End file.
